


I Mean It This Time

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy keeps saying it'll never happen again. And dammit, she means it this time.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Skurge | The Executioner
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035660
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	I Mean It This Time

**Author's Note:**

> December 20's prompt is fireplace.

Darcy wrapped both hands around her mug and took a sip. It was perfect. Tony had the best coffee - and the best Irish cream. At least she wouldn’t need to drive home that night.

Stephanie, one of her PR peers, walked up, eyes sparkling, and nudged Darcy with an elbow. “What’s the story with…” She trailed off in what was clearly an invitation, her eyes on the bald man across the room.

“Skurge.” Darcy was faintly embarrassed just saying his name. It wasn’t a great name, but then, it wasn’t really up to her. Or him, honestly. What had his parents been thinking?

“Skurge?” Stephanie echoed incredulously. “Is that his  _ real _ name?”

“Yeah…” Darcy winced. “Yeah, it’s Skurge. He’s from Asgard.”

“And he’s your…” Again, an invitation.

“Roommate,” Darcy said firmly. And that was  _ it _ . He slept on the couch, at least after she’d gotten a new one. “He’s just here to help watch Thor’s back. Something-something Loki, you know.”

“Okay, but why is he  _ here _ ?” Stephanie pointed to the tile floor at their feet. “If he’s your roommate. I didn’t bring my roommate last year.”

That was a reasonable question. It was SI’s Christmas party, thrown upstairs in Tony’s fancy lounge area thing. Thor had been on the guest list, but Skurge, not being an employee or SI-adjacent like the Avengers, was not. Darcy had brought him as her plus one. It had made sense when she’d invited him, but now with Stephanie’s pointed looks and even more pointed questions, it kind of didn’t anymore. “Well, it seemed shitty that he’d just be sitting at home when both of us were here.”

Stephanie regarded Darcy over the top of her bright cocktail for only a moment before announcing, “You’re fucking him.”

“Who, Skurge?” Darcy’s eyes went wide. “No, of course not. We’re not each other’s type.” They’d had that discussion. Sure he was pretty, but he wasn’t exactly a great conversation partner. And she, being human, not what he was into.

“Right. Then why, if he’s here for Thor, can he not stop looking at you.” One well-manicured nail came out to point in Darcy’s direction.

He wasn’t, was he? Fuck, he was. And he was doing that thing with his eyes, that  _ I know what you look like naked and moaning, and you know that I know _ . “No,” Darcy said quickly. Too quickly? Not quickly enough? “No, we’re definitely not.”

“Yeah, okay.” Stephanie wrinkled her nose and nodded before giving Darcy’s shoulder a squeeze. “I’m glad you’re better at stretching the truth for work.” She walked away, heels clicking on the floor.

They weren’t, that was the truth. That didn’t mean that they  _ hadn’t _ . Obviously he’d broken her couch fucking her into it, and then after the couch was broken he’d slept in her bed because he’d needed somewhere to sleep. Since they were literally sleeping together, it seemed silly to not, you know, sleep together.

She’d bought a new couch and he’d relocated out there again. And they definitely weren’t fucking anymore. They had, of course, after he’d moved back out to the couch. Like ten or twelve times. Maybe fifteen or twenty. Maybe a couple dozen. A handful, that was a good way to put it. But not  _ anymore _ . Not for at least a week. But she meant it this time.

Of course, he kept looking at her like that. With a sigh, she made her way to his side. He stood in front of Tony’s rather impressive gas fireplace. Colorful stockings hung from the mantle and a spray of real-smelling greenery was draped over the top.

“Darcy,” he greeted. His eyes lingered on her for a moment before turning back to the fire. “You need a hearth for your home.”

“Really?” she asked incredulously. “I have one. You made a fire in it yesterday.” She took a sip from her mug. Just the right temperature, and strong enough to reinforce the being glad she didn’t have to drive any time soon.

Skurge waved her words away with an impatient gesture. “Not one such as this.”

She tried not to ask, she really did. She knew she was going to regret it. But the question burned away at the front of her brain until she gave in. “Why? What’s so great about this one?” She followed up with another drink to fortify herself for the answer.

He turned to face her squarely, eyes definitely still doing the thing. “I can imagine you spread out in front of this one so easily.”

Darcy pressed her lips together between her teeth. “I thought we agreed that  _ that _ wasn’t happening again.” They’d discussed it. At length. He’d been just as on board as she had, with the whole human thing and everything.

“No, I know.” His eyes hadn’t stopped doing the thing. If anything, they’d grown more intense. “Only now I can’t stop thinking about laying you out in front of the hot flames, feasting on your sweet quim until your juices drip down my chin.”

“Um.” Heat twisted through her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. That was part of the problem. See, Skurge was a man who liked to eat pussy. Not only did he like it, he was  _ good _ at it.

And like, okay. Her job was kind of stressful and kind of lonely at times. When he was just  _ there _ in her living room, it was all too easy to go out there and perch on his knee and tell him how amazing of a warrior he was, and then end up on her back.

Or, conversely, he’d get a bug up his ass and say something like what he’d just said, and usually get a similar result. “I think you’re going to have to move out,” she forced herself to say, although the words were a touch too breathy and insincere.

“Uh-huh.” He looked like he took it about as seriously as it was said. “Where can I have you?” Even if she’d somehow mistaken the meaning of his words, there was no missing the intensity in his tone.

She had a room downstairs, the same one she’d stayed in when she’d lived there. It was why she didn’t have to drive anywhere. And at some point, in the back of her mind, she’d assumed she and Skurge would end up there. Just, you know, separately. Because they’d agreed this wasn’t going to happen again. There was a couch.

And yet…

“Yeah.” She took a long drink and set the mug down on a nearby table. “Come with me.” She headed for the elevator.

He fell in beside her, his hand coming to rest on her ass. No one ever said Skurge was subtle. Of course, now she was going to hear about this from Stephanie on Monday. Kinda worth it, considering she knew exactly how her night was going to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Could definitely take place after The Couch Didn't Stand a Chance.


End file.
